1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to an antenna, and more specifically to a multi-band antenna mainly applied in a mobile communication device.
2. The Related Art
Currently, the wireless networks operate according to a wide variety of communication standards and/or in a wide range of frequency bands. In order to accommodate multiple frequency bands and/or multiple communication standards, many mobile communication devices, such as mobile phones, portable digital assistants (PDAs) and the like, include a multi-band antenna that covers multiple frequency bands or includes different antennas for each frequency band. However, as the manufacturers continue to design the smaller mobile communication devices, including multiple antennas in one mobile communication device becomes increasingly impractical. Furthermore, with shape and/or volume change of the multi-band antenna, the typical multi-band antenna does not cover all designed frequency bands. Therefore, there remains a need to design a multi-band antenna for addressing the problems mentioned above.